Ash vs Drew
by AnimeLuver21
Summary: My first fanfic. Summary and ages inside. Has advance vs contest and slight ikari. Please no flames
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so please no flames.

Summary: After two yrs of traveling in Shinnoh, Ash has finally realized the girl that he loves but the problem is she is now dating one of her rivals, Drew. Can Ash win her love?

Contains some ikarishipping.

Note: Contains advanceshipping vs contestshipping but advanceshipping

Ages

Ash-16

May-15

Drew -16

Brock-22

Dawn-14

Paul-16

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or it's characters.

First chapter: Home at Last

________________________________________________________________________

A teenage boy ran up and down the hill with his best friend Pikachu on his shoulders. He had messy jet black hair and he also has black eyes. He wore a vest with a yellow V-shape symbol on it and he also wore a cap with a half blue pokeball sign on it.

He had tanned skin and also a muscular body. His name was Ash. He had two companions with him, a girl that had blue hair and she was also younger than Ash and the other one had brown hair and he was older than and taller than Ash.

"I can't wait till were home again Pikachu." Ash said happily.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed. Ash ran faster than his other friends and he was the first one to

reach his house.

"Mom, I'm home." Ash announced, but there was no answer. "Anybody home?" he said

"Surprise !!" Everybody said as they jumped out in front of Ash.

"What the heck!!" Ash screamed "What's all of this for?" Ash asked.

"Well, we were all so happy that you won the Shinnoh League so we threw you a surprise party" His mother Delia answered.

"Thanks mom, so who did you invite?" inquired Ash.

"Well just a couple of close friends of yours." Delia answered.

Ash took a look around his house and saw Misty, Tracey, , Gary, Max, May and also Drew. He took the longest look at May and he also wondered why Drew was invited but he quickly pushed that thought aside when he was tapped at the shoulder by Brock.

"So, Ash, surprised?" Brock asked

Ash just simply nodded without taking his eyes of May. After a few seconds he went inside and then said hi to all of his friends with Brock and Dawn also doing the same. When Ash finally reached, instead of saying hi he said "How's it going May?" Ash asked nervously. May just smiled at Ash and then she answered.

"Fine because of Drewy here." May said sweetly as she looked at the blushing Drew, who was now scratching his head.

"Drewy?" A confused Ash asked.

"Oh yeah, I still hadn't told you that Drew and I are dating. Right Drewy?" May asked.

"Right babe and Ash congratulations on winning the Shinnoh league. Drew said.

"Thanks Drew and May congratulations on winning your Grand Festival." Ash said.

"Thanks Ash and hi there Dawn and Brock" May said happily.

"Hi May!" Dawn and Brock answered in chorus.

"So, May you and Drew are dating now huh." Brock said looking at the heart broken

Ash.

"Yes Brock and me and Drew are a very happy couple" May said happily before giving

Drew a quick kiss on the cheek.

As May kissed Drew Ash instantly felt a huge amount of jealousy enter his body and nobody noticed this except for Brock, who quickly understood how Ash felt.

"Ash dear, please get your friends some juice." Delia asked her son who quickly followed his mother's instructions.

"I'll help you Ash." Brock said as he walked to the kitchen following Ash.

"Thanks a lot for helping me Brock." Ash thanked his friend.

"What are friends for Ash and anyway I wanted to talk with you in private." Brock said.

"Talk to me about what Brock?" Ash asked.

"About May." Brock quickly replied.

"Why would we talk about May, Brock?" Ash asked again.

"You like her, don't you Ash?" Brock swiftly answered.

Ash, who was surprised by Brock's question didn't know what to answer. He felt like leaving the kitchen without answering Brock's question but he knew he had to answer it now because Brock might just ask him again later.

So that is the first chapter and look a cliffhanger. And please no flames but still leave a comment.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with chapter 2!

Chapter 2: Confessions to a Friend

"So Ash you like May don't you?" Brock asked again.

"Off course I like her Brock, she is one of my best friends." Ash answered hoping that

Brock would buy his answer.

"That's not what I meant Ash. I meant if you like like her or love her. So do you love her

it's just a yes or no question Ash?" Brock asked calmly.

"Damn it," Ash thought. "He didn't buy it. Now what should I say? Should I tell him the

truth or just lie about it." Ash once again thought then he sighed.

"Fine, I'll tell you Brock how I feel for May, if you promise not to tell anybody, ok?"

Ash said.

"Ok, I won't tell anybody." Brock said agreeing to Ash's condition. Ash once again

sighed and then he answered.

"Brock, I-I-I love May with all my heart and ever since I met her in Hoenn and while

traveling with her my love for her grew stronger." Ash said nervously.

"I knew it and let me guess when you found out that she and Drew were dating you got

extremely jealous of Drew and you just felt like crying and leaving the house." Brock

said.

"Yeah your right, that's how I felt." Ash told the brown haired man. In response Brock

just nodded. And then he said "We better bring these cups of juice to our friends." he

said and then he walked out of the kitchen with Ash just following behind his footsteps.

Brock and Ash gave each person in the party a cup of juice. Everybody except May and Drew have drunk their juice because the both of them were still talking to each other. After they stopped talking both of them drunk their juice.

"So how does the juice taste?" Ash asked May and Drew while walking over to them.

"It tastes great Ash." May happily said and then drinking more of her juice.

"Same here." Drew answered at Ash and then drinking more juice.

"I'm glad that both of you like it, anyway would you mind if I sat next to you guys?" Ash

asked hoping that they won't mind him sitting next to them.

"Off course we don't mind Ash right Drewy?" May said sweetly and then looking at her

boyfriend Drew.

"Off course, we don't mind Ash." Drew lied and also faking a smile.

"Who does this guy think he is? Is he trying to steal my girlfriend?

Does he love May? Well if he does he better be ready for a beating!" Drew thought while looking at the two laughing teens. And then Drew glared at Ash without no one noticing except Delia and Brock.

"Brock why did Drew glare at Ash?" Delia asked Brock.

"Well you see Delia, May is Drew's girlfriend and Ash is very jealous because he loves

May." Brock said

"So, he finally admitted to someone else that he loves May huh." Delia said.

"What do you mean Delia?" asked a confused Brock.

"Well when Ash returned from Hoenn he can't stop talking about May and then I asked

him if loves her and then he said yes."

"Oh, so that's what happened." Brock said now finding what happened.

"Brock, please help Ash win May's heart, I don't want my Ashy to be heartbroken, I

want him to be happy." Delia said begging for Brock's help.

"Ok Delia, I'll help Ash because Drew might just hurt May and I know when May is

with Ash, she is in good hands." Brock said confirming that he will help Delia's son, Ash

with his love life.

"Thanks Brock, Ash is so lucky to have you as a friend." Delia said making Brock blush.

And that's the second chapter please R&R.

Note: It might take a while before I update again, but I'll still try to update as soon as

possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, I didn't think I would be able to upload the next chap, but here it is anyway.

Chapter 3: A Change of Plans

One by one the people left the party starting with Gary because he had to continue his research and same goes for Prof. Oak. Misty had to go back to the gym and Tracey had to help Prof. Oak with his research. May, Drew, Brock and Dawn soon started to help Ash and his mother, Delia clean up.

"I guess I'll go to bed now. Goodnight everybody." Said a tired Dawn.

"Good night Dawn." Everybody else greeted her.

"May, we better get going to Vermilion City." Drew announced.

When Ash heard this he quickly felt sad that May already had to leave. He still wanted to talk to her more. Nobody noticed Ash's feelings accept his mother and Brock. Delia who saw how sad her son was quickly thought of ideas on how for May to stay longer at their house. Then she thought of a great idea.

"Why don't the both of you sleep here tonight and anyway it's still a long way to

Vermilion City." Delia suggested.

"Sorry Ms. Ketchum Me and May have to catch a boat tomorrow for Shinnoh." Drew

said politely.

May saw how sad Ash was and she knew he wanted her to stay at his house longer, so she thought maybe that she can stay back for awhile with Ash and she'll just catch up with Drew in a few days in Shinnoh.

"Drew, how about you go ahead and I'll just catch up with you at Shinnoh in a few days,

ok?" May asked her boyfriend.

"Well if that's what you want." Drew said to May.

Ash instantly felt happy when he heard what May said and his mother and Brock also felt the same way he did at that moment.

"I guess I'll go now, bye babe." Drew said to his girlfriend.

May then gave Drew a quick kiss on the cheek and Drew returned with a quick kiss on the lips. And that kiss made Ash even more jealous and sadder as well.

"Bye Drewy, have a safe trip!" May said before Drew went out of the door.

"Bye babe!" Drew said before he left the front porch of Ash's house.

"May you can sleep in Ash's room." Delia said hoping to make Ash and May even more

closer to each other. "And Brock you can share the guestroom with Dawn, Ash can you

show May the way to your room?" Delia asked his son, who quickly answered.

"Yes mom!" Ash said politely. "This way to my room May." Ash continued.

When Ash and May were out of hearing range from Delia and Brock the two started a conversation.

"Good job Delia! You just helped Ash and May get closer to each other" Brock said

happily to Ash's mother.

"Thanks Brock, and I did it because I want to see my son happy all the time with the girl

that he loves." Delia said.

"Your a good mother Delia, and Ash is very lucky to have you as a mom." Brock said

truthfully to Delia, who was now blushing because of his comment.

"Brock your flattering me." Delia said still blushing.

Brock then looked up Ash's room, which he was now sharing with May. "Good luck Ash, you'll need it especially when your battling for May's love with Drew." Brock thought.

"Well goodnight Brock because I'm heading of to bed." Said a sleepy Delia

"Yeah, goodnight Delia." Brock said

"Brock before you go to sleep could you please turn off the lights?" Delia asked the brown haired man.

"Yeah, I'll turn off the lights Delia and goodnight too." Brock quickly replied.

"Thanks Brock and goodnight to you as well." Delia said before she walked up the stairs

and in to her room.

When Delia was already in her room Brock started turning off the lights and when all the lights were turned off Brock went up stairs and into the guestroom with Dawn and he went to sleep like everybody else in the house.

And that's chapter 3, hope you liked it and please R&R. Chapter 4 maybe around this week or the next.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter 4

Chapter 4: Conversation

Ash and May had just finished brushing their teeth and changing into their night clothes. Ash wore his white shirt that was under his vest when he traveled through Shinnoh and he wore his blue boxers while May wore a pink shirt and also white pajamas.

"So May, how was the Johto region?" Ash asked the brunette.

"Well it was more peaceful because Team Rocket didn't follow me around and I didn't someone to talk to because I traveled alone." May replied.

"So are you saying when you were traveling in Johto you were very lonely?" Ash asked again.

"Yeah, and do you know why I was feeling lonely?" May asked the raven haired boy.

"No." Ash replied.

"Well, it's because you weren't with me Ash." May said looking at Ash directly in the eye.

Ash blushed and he thought "May really missed me huh, should I ask if I can come with her to Shinnoh and travel with her again. Alright I'll ask her if I can come with her to Shinnoh." Ash thought on his mind.

"May, can I come with you to Shinnoh?" Ash said while blushing red.

May quickly smiled and replied to what Ash said. "Of course you can come with me and Drew, Ash. I'm sure he'll be so happy when he hears this." May said happily.

"Great May, it can be just like when we traveled through Hoenn and Kanto." Ash replied.

"Anyway Ash, you still haven't told me how your travel through Shinnoh was." May said.

"Well, there was a lot of fighting between me and Dawn. Brock's Croagunk gave him a poison jab every time he flirted with a girl. And of course Team Rocket was always there to screw everything up. And can you believe that Jessie actually won a ribbon at the Solaceon Town Pokemon contest defeating Kenny at the final round." Ash stated.

"No way!" May replied. "Jessie actually won a ribbon, wait Ash who's Kenny?" May asked the raven haired boy.

"Kenny is one of Dawn's childhood friends and also one of her rivals." Ash replied

"Is he good at coordinating?" May asked again.

"He's good but he's not as good as you." Ash said while blushing faint red.

May blushed to Ash's comment. "Thanks Ash, anyway can I see your Shinnoh badges?" May asked his friend.

"Okay," Ash replied and then he stood up to get them. "Here they are." Ash said.

"Wow, they're so beautiful." May said.

"Thanks May, anyway can I see you Johto ribbons?" Ash asked before returning his badges to the frame they were displayed on.

"Ok," May replied and then she took out her ribbon case from her fanny pack and pushed the button to open it and then she showed it to Ash.

"Must be hard collecting these ribbons huh?" Ash asked.

"Yah, Drew, Harley and Soledad were all very hard competition but I still managed to collect these five Johto ribbons and win the Grand Festival." May said while looking at her ribbons and then she closed her ribbon case and she placed them inside her fanny pack.

"Well enough about are journey through Shinnoh and Johto let's talk about our love lives." May said.

"Our love lives?" Asked a confused and shocked Ash.

"Yeah, you know crushes, boyfriends, girlfriends stuff like that." May said removing Ash's confusion.

"Oh." Ash said.

"Ash, I have Drew as my boyfriend, how about you is there someone special in your life?" May inquired.

"Yeah, there is someone but I'm pretty sure that she doesn't like me." Ash said.

"How can you be sure that she doesn't like you?" May asked

"I'm not telling that because if I say why it is it will be pretty obvious." Ash said.

"Fine, I'll just guess is it Misty, Dawn or Anabel?" May tried guessing.

"No, no and definitely no May and anyway if you say the right name I'll still say no." Ash told the curious girl.

"So you really won't tell me huh Ash?" May asked his friend.

"Nope." Ash replied.

"I'm sorry Ash but you leave me with no other choice." May said and then slowly coming near him.

"Uh oh," Ash said silently.

May just nodded and started tickling Ash. Ash couldn't stop laughing because May was tickling his feet and his neck.

"Will you say it yet?" May asked the laughing boy.

"No!!" Ash said between laughs.

"Fine then!!!" May said and then she continued tickling Ash.

After awhile May was the one already being tickled by Ash and she was now laughing so loud. Soon the two teens were both getting sleepy and both of them eventually fell asleep with May on top of Ash. May was in Ash's arms and her head was on Ash's chest. May considered this as a friendly gesture but Ash considered it more than that. When they were sleeping Ash put on his trademark smile because the girl that he loves was in his arms even though she wasn't his girlfriend and someone else's.

Meanwhile at Vermilion City Pokemon Center

Drew landed in front of Vermilion City Pokemon Center with his thoughts on what Ash and May were doing not knowing that his boyfriend was in her friend's arms sleeping. Then Drew entered the Pokemon Center went up to Nurse Joy for

a room to sleep in. Then he went to his room, he lied on his bed and after awhile he fell asleep thinking about his girlfriend, May

That's the fourth chapter. Ikarishipping will appear in the next chapter and with also more advanceshipping and contestshipping.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter five everybody!

Chapter 5: Starting of Traveling

The next morning May woke up first and saw that she was still on top of Ash and his arm was still on top if her. May blushed when she saw the sight and for the fact that both of them didn't move while they were sleeping. She saw that Ash was still sound asleep. May sighed and she knew that she had to wake up Ash and so she did. May pushed Ash's arm so she could get up and then she went to the bathroom to do her daily routine

"Wake up sleepy head, it's morning already." May told the sleeping boy.

"Five more minutes mom," Ash replied and then yawning

"This isn't your mother Ash it's May." May said which caused Ash to woke up with a sleepy look on his face.

"Alright, alright I'm awake no need to tickle me May or anything," Ash replied

"Good, so anyway we have to go to Vermilion City and catch a boat from there to Shinnoh." May said while picking up her fanny pack. "So you better hurry up and if you don't I'll just have to go without you." May said threatening Ash.

May then left the room and went to the kitchen for breakfast. Ash quickly got up and then he also did his daily routine like May. After doing his daily routine he went down and saw that May was still eating breakfast, so he pulled a chair and sat next to her with Brock on his other side.

"So Ash how was your sleep?" His mother asked him hoping that he and May got closer.

"It was fine," Ash replied

May and Dawn then finished eating and left the kitchen and went to the living room to talk about their experiences on their journeys and on other things.

"So Dawn you still didn't tell me what happened to your Grand Festival," May said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot well I finished in the Top 16 because I lost to Zoey." Dawn said

"Well that's pretty good for your first try Dawn," May said to try to make Dawn feel better.

"But you got in the top 8 on your first Grand Festival May, meaning your far better than me." Dawn said sadly.

"Dawn, what brought me to the top 8 was only luck, ok, so would you mind telling me what happened?" May asked

"Ok so it happened like this," Dawn said remembering the battle.

Flashback

"Dawn this finally the battle that we've been waiting for huh?" Zoey asked her competitor.

"Yeah, but this time I'm gonna win," Dawn said and then smirking her face.

"Alright we have 5 minutes on the clock, Go" Marian announced

"Let's just see alright, go Glameow, Lumineon!" Zoey screamed while tossing two pokeballs to the sky revealing a cat like Pokemon with sharp claws and also a blue fish Pokemon, that landed in the water.

"Alright then go Ambipom, Piplup!" Dawn screamed also tossing two pokeballs up into the air revealing a blue penguin like Pokemon and a monkey that had two tails that wer obviously strong.

"Piplup let's start of with bubblebeam on Glameow, Ambipom use swift on Lumineon quick!" Dawn commanded her Pokemon.

"Glameow pop those bubbles with shadow claw and Lumineon dive under water to dodge swift." Zoey commanded.

"Look at that Dawn's points suffer a big blow from those two dodges!" Marian announced.

"Oh no!" Dawn said.

"Now it's my turn Glameow use shadow claw on Piplup, Lumineon dive up then hit Ambipom with bubblebeam.

"Alright Piplup use bubblebeam rightback at Lumeineon's bubblebeam, Ambipom use double hit on Glameow now!!" Dawn commanded again.

"Now Zoey's points suffer a bigger blow than Dawn, which puts Dawn in the lead." Marian announced.

Dawn smiled and looked at the crowd. She saw Ash, Brock and other people cheering for her. Then she saw a boy with lavender colored hair also cheering for her.

"Paul's cheering for me?!" Dawn thought and then she blushed making her distracted fro her battle with Zoey. She also didn't know that her points wer already taking a beating.

"Dawn, get your head in the game!" Zoey said bringing her back to reality.

Dawn looked back at the field and saw that her Pokemon have taken a huge beating. She then looked at her points to see that she only had a quarter of them left while Zoey still has half of hers. And that there was only 30 seconds left on the clock.

"Lumineon, Glameow finish them of with bubblebeam and shadow claw!" Zoey said.

Dawn was too shocked to order her Pokemon to dodge so she lost the battle when all of her points were gone. Dawn returned her two Pokemon and Zoey also did the same thing.

"And our winner is Zoey!" Marian announced.

The crowd screamed and then Dawn looked at the crowd to see that Paul, the man that she loves was already gone.

End of Flashback

"Oh, saw you lost because you were distracted by love," May said finally realizing why Dawn lost.

"Yeah," Dawn said sadly.

"So you love Paul don't you?" May asked the blunnete.

"No, I don't!" Dawn lied.

"Dawn, it's pretty obvious that you like him, so there is no point in hiding it." May said

"Fine, I'll admit it, I do like, I mean love him." Dawn said.

"That's better." May said.

Then Ash came in with Brock behind him. "So can we go now?" Ash asked.

May and Dawn stood up, "Yeah we can," May replied.

"Than let's go!" Ash said with full of energy. "Bye mom!" Ash said waving his hand at his mother.

"Bye !" Everybody else greeted Ash's mom.

"Bye kids, stay safe, and Ash don't forget to change your underwear!" His mother said

"Mom…." Ash groaned out of embarrassment.

While walking to Prof. Oaks lab

"So Ash, how do we get to Vermilion City?" May asked

"We'll fly there," Ash simply replied.

"Fly there on what?!" Asked a shock May, while Dawn just showed a shocked look on her face.

"You'll see when we get to Prof. Oak's lab." Ash said grinning weirdly

At Prof. Oak's lab

"Ah Ash you've arrived, well here's Charizard and Pidgeot as you requested." Prof. Oak said handing Ash the pokeballs.

"Thanks Prof," Ash said getting the pokeballs from Prof. Oak's hands. "Now you know what we'll use to get to Vermilion City." Ash said looking at his other friends.

"Well, we better get going now." Ash said. "Bye Prof. Oak!" Ash and his friends greeted as they left the front porch of the lab.

When they were outside of the lab Ash threw out the pokeballs

which revealed an orange lizard Pokemon with a strong tail and also strong wings. The other one had strong wings and had sharp claws.

"Okay, I'll ride on Charizard and Brock you ride on Pidgeot." Ash said.

"Okay," Brock said then he gave Dawn the look signaling that she should ride with so Ash and May could be left alone.

"I'll ride with Brock." Dawn announced. "So that means, May you ride with me." Ash said.

"Ok," May said and then following Ash to Charizard.

May and Ash rode on Charizard with Ash in front and same goes for Brock and Dawn, who were riding Pidgeot with Brock infront of Dawn.

"Hold on tight May." Ash told the brunette.

"You too Dawn." Brock told the blunette.

The girls followed what the boys said and then Ash told both of his Pokemon to fly them to Vermilion City. The two Pokemon quickly followed his orders and then started to flap their wings and after few seconds Ash and his friends were already flying.

So that's chapter 5, my longest chapter yet so please R&R

Chapter 6 maybe this week or next week


	6. Extra for chap 5

Oh yeah I forgot to add their Pokemon Team

Ash-Pikachu, Charizard, Pidgeot,, Gliscor, Sceptile, Corpish

May-Blaziken, Beautifly, Wartortle, Glaceon, Venausaur, Munchlax

Brock-Happiny, Croagunk, Sudowodoo,

Dawn-Piplup, Ambipom, Mamoswine, Buneary, Pachirissu

Paul-Torterra, Ursaring, Electivire, Staraptor


End file.
